quantumversefandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Collins
Pre-Entropy History Unknown Post -Entropy History Mr. Collins is as taciturn as anyone might expect from a person who was not labeled a mute. For him, his body is his best expression tool. He studied dance for a while but he was an excellent mime. Not that this mattered to him at all. His main passions was art psychology. He loved the old masters and abstract art as expression. He tried himself to create art but found it a bit lacking. He still could not really reach people, not that he cared that much to do so. Instead, he painted, he danced, he studied, and he worked as a clerk at a bookstore. It was not uncommon for him to hold entire conversations without saying a word. His actions and references seemed to fill in the gaps. For a week, while he stocked shelves and did his rounds, he noticed an older woman drinking coffee and watching him from behind a copy of Nicholas Nickelby. She watched him move and communicate for a long time before she finally introduced herself. She said had an offer for him if he was interested. He shrugged nodded and followed her. From her car, she pulled a pair of old fashioned 3-D glasses out and a strange looking coat. She put on the glasses (behind her half moon spectacles) and handed him the coat. The coat radiated strange patterns of colors, like a Technicolor dream coat if made by a mad scientist on a lot of hallucinogenics. He put it on without thinking anything about it. She then pointed at a woman and man strolling down the mall. She told him that he had five minutes to get her name, number, and bra size. Also the man could not be angry with him or hit him before he returned to her. Without saying a word, he got all three bits of information and made the boyfriend pass out in 98 seconds. He returned to the watching woman who offered him a great job but laid out the cost; complete anonymity. He agreed on the spot. From that point on, he became Mr. Collins. For the record, his is the third Mr. Collins in the history of the organization. He loves his work. He loves making people loose their minds with just a flick of the collar or a tug on the lapels. He manipulates thought as easily as he mimes. Then they leave him alone to read, to listen to music, or keep up with the rest of his work. He's also one of the few of them who doesn't mind doing paperwork. He serves the Institute, looking for information, helping keep humanity safe from people who abuse their power but he was never a fan of loud wise asses or bullies. He and his dream coat are more than happy to make the bold and the powerful remember that can always be brought down with a flick of his sleeve. Powers and Abilities Powers None Abilities Mr. Collins is a master of communication without words. He knows psychology and art and uses them to his fullest advantage. He also has an extensive collection of 80's music. Strength level Mr. Collins has the average strength for a man his size who engages is moderate regular exercise. Weaknesses While still human, he is the more likely to take the direct and easy route to the problem. Most of the time it just looks like him being lazy. Paraphernalia Equipment: He has the resources of the Rothchilde Institute to pull from, which are quite extensive. Transportation: Rothchilde Institute issued SUV for land travel. Weapons: The Technicolor Dream-coat. One of the Wondrous Inventions of Professor Sydney Fox, the coat was thought lost until it was unearthed in an estate sale. The coat was stolen just before the Professor died and was deemed lost. The thief had a nervous breakdown and gave it to his family who sealed it in box. Those who looked inside the family heirloom went insane or acted usually for long times. Once recovered, few could operate it. Even fewer knew how to look at it without going insane, blacking out, having false memories implanted, or just obeying every command for hours. Luckily, thanks to the Professor's notes, there are special glasses that help. The coat is a hodge-podge of colored patches that don't match but make the eyes swim. With the right action, the hypnotic features can be used on most people. Most of the time, Mr. Collins uses it to make people compliant, to loose memories, or for interrogation. It's one of the few Inventions that does not have a directly offensive capability. It is by it's nature passive. The target has to look at the coat for it to work. Common Enemies Quantum's Questers Golden Triscale Paramericans Common Allies The Rothchilde Institute Mrs. Plummer Paramericans ' ' Trivia * The longest anyone outside of the team has heard him talk about anything was on either the merits of Babylon 5 or the parallels of the bands Hall and Oats and Wham! * Most people think he is something of a stoner from his walk and easy demeanor. He is actually a teatotaler. * Practicing Episcopalian * Still carries a Game boy advance as well as his other gear. * Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Rothchilde Institute Category:Tech Related Characters